11 Marca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 19; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 6 Czas 08:00 Moja nowa przyjaciółka (My new friend) kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 08:15 Fifi - Trzmielik pomaga 6 (Bumble helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto jest najpiękniejszy 08:30 Domisie - Pomyłka Eryka; program dla dzieci 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Opowieść o dziadku Kleofasie 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Playland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn 09:35 Kodołamacze - odc. 1; teleturniej 10:05 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Mik w Tajlandii (Bon Appetit les enfants (3). Mik et Thailand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:35 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Obiekt kpin odc. 2 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Teased ep. 2) kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 6 Czas 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Góra lodowa, która zatopiła Titanica (The Iceberg That Sank The Titanic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:35 Oczywiście - odc. 4; widowisko 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Rozmowy o poranku; serial TVP 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 2 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Igraszki z Puchezją, Wszystko dobre, co Sowie dobrze wychodzi - odc.50 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Piglet's Poohetry); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 13 - Wielkie wybory - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Męska rzecz (A Guy Thing); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Dzienniki motocyklowe (Diarios de motocicleta); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Argentyna, Chile, Peru, Francja (2004) 01:10 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Pepe le Moko (Pepe le Moko); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1937) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Smak Europy 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 116 (119) Córka dyrektora 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 117 (115) Jak za dawnych lat 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 839 Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 477; serial TVP 08:25 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.16 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Głuchy Czerwiec" 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Skarga 09:30 Ostoja - odc. 14 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia ; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik - W obliczu zmian-odc.6 (Equator- Challenge of change) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - U Wikingów ze smakiem (150) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Elektryczny jeździec (Electric Horseman); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1383 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 841 Fachowa pomoc; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 286 Zabójcza lekkomyślność; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP 17:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 6; widowisko 18:25 Flesz Panorama 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (42); talk-show 20:10 Imperium Tygrysa - Cz 2/2 (L'Empire du Tigre); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (32) 23:05 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - wstęp do operetki "Zemsta nietoperza" 23:15 Złota dwunastka operetek i musicali - Zemsta nietoperza (Die Fledermaus) kraj prod.Niemcy (1986) 01:55 Ogród sztuk - Nadczłowiek; program Kamili Dreckiej 02:25 Panny z Wilka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (410, 411) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (90) - serial kom. 07.50 Sonic X (2) - serial anim. 08.20 Tutenstein (17) - serial anim. 08.50 Power Rangers (314) - serial SF 09.20 Sheena (26) - serial sens. 10.20 Dotyk anioła (26) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwanie zaginionej lampy - film animowany 12.50 Kochanie, powiększyłem dzieciaka - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Randal Kleiser 14.45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Swiat według Kiepskich (232): Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy 17.15 Swiat według Kiepskich (240) - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (249) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Formuła 1 - przed sezonem 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (8) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (6) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.00 Prawo miasta (2) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (14) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 05.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Teleskiep 07.35 Niania 4 (1): Królowa pocałunku - serial komediowy 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Areszt domowy - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Jamie lee Curtis, Kevin Pollak, Kyle Howard, Amy Sajkasitz 13.10 Psy i koty- komedia, USA 2001, reż. lawrence Guterman, wyk. Alexander PolIock, Elizabeth Perkins, Jeff Goldblum, Miriam Margolyes 15.05 Niania 4 (1): Królowa pocałunku - serial komediowy 15.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.10 Gliniarz w przedszkolu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (16): - Walentynki - serial kom. 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.55 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.45 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - komedia, Polska 2002, reż. Jacek Bromski, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Andrzej Grabowski 02.50 Telesklep 03.10 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.10 Pokemon (264, 265) - serial animowany 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Ping - komedia, USA 2000 11.00 Kamienica - pr. rozrywkowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu (119) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (10) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Polonia SPEC - ASCO Śląsk 17.15 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.15 Arabela (26) - serial familijny 18.55 Prawda o wilkach - film dok., Wielka Brytania 2005 20.00 Zabijaka! Zabijaka! - film sensacyjny, USA 1977 21.50 Viva Las gdzieś tam - komedia, Kanada/USA 2000 23.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 00.35 Casino Night 01.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.45 MetalIica. Cunnig Stunts - koncert 03.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 04.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.20 Zakońaenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006"); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 430; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo na niedzielę 162; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 166; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.11 - Gągołki aniołki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Menuhin dyryguje V Symfonią Beethovena; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z koścoła św. Wawrzyńca w Sochaczewie 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15* - Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Biografie - Jest taki człowiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jan Minkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Na zbiegu kultur i religii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (35); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Palce lizać; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 431; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.14 - Maciuś i prawdziwek (Le petit Roi Macius, Macius et le cepe ep. 14) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13* Stinger; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Mój Dekalog - Alan Starski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Czarno - Czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Koncert Marcowy op.68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Kożuchowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 431; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 166; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.14 - Maciuś i prawdziwek (Le petit Roi Macius, Macius et le cepe ep. 14) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13* Stinger; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zaproszenie - Na zbiegu kultur i religii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15* - Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Biografie - Jest taki człowiek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:15 Półkowniki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:39 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:15 Półkowniki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Krakowski Salon Polityczny 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Burzliwe tete a tete 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 17:50 Jedź bezpiecznie 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Burzliwe tete a tete 18:30 Polska Liga Hokeja 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:39 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:15 Półkowniki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 08:00 Tele Motor Sport ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Kulturalny wywiad - Józef Szajna ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:40 Pogoda; STEREO 12:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Półkowniki - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki ; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 18:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 Transmisja sportowa - II liga piłki nożnej: Polonia Warszawa - Kmita Zabierzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Tak się bawi Warszawa - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ - od. II; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kurier; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:39 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 Polowanie na kapelusz; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Vanaprastham - Ostatni taniec (Vanaprastham - The last Dance); film fabularny kraj prod.Indie, Francja, Niemcy (1999); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja - James Dean. Buntownik bez powodu (James Dean. The first american teenager); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Historia małego Johna Bailey (The story of little John); film animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1970); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Modrzejewska - Peregrynacje odc.2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... Gabrielą Kownacka /cz. 1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kobieta z papugą na ramieniu; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... Gabrielą Kownacką /cz. 2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Studio Kultura - Niedziela z ... Gabrielą Kownacką /cz. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Powrót (Wozwraszczenije); film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Jazz Jamboree '78 - Laboratorium; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Strefa - Totart nad miastem; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:56 Strefa - Wizya - Art Performing; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 2; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 3; antologia komiksu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Wyrok; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Muzyka młodej generacji - Krzak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kino nocne - Mówca (Orator); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Uzbekistan (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Maanam - "Rockandrolle" - live (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lahti (.) kraj prod.Finlandia (2007) 12:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oslo ( bieg masowy kobiet ) (Oslo) kraj prod.Norwegia (2007) 13:15 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 9 (118); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Deyna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oslo ( bieg masowy mężczyzn ) (Oslo) kraj prod.Norwegia (2007) 15:30 II liga piłki nożnej - Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Piast Gliwice; transmisja 16:20 Sprint 16:25 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( studio ) 16:30 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( I tercja ) 17:05 Sprint 17:07 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( studio ) 17:15 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( II tercja ) 17:50 Sprint 17:52 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( studio ) 18:00 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( III tercja ) 18:35 Polska Liga Hokejowa - 1 mecz finałowy ( studio ) 18:40 Sprint 18:45 Siatkówka Kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Idmsa SwarzędzMeble AWF Poznań - Pronar Zeto Astwa ASZ Białystok ( studio ) 20:15 Siatkówka Kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Idmsa SwarzędzMeble AWF Poznań - Pronar Zeto Astwa ASZ Białystok ( studio ) 21:00 Sprint 21:02 MŚ short track - Włochy ( skrót ) (Włochy) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 22:00 Sportowa niedziela 22:55 Sprint 23:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City) kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 W środku lata - dramat psychologiczny reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Jerzy Trela, Marek Walczewski Polska 1975 09:30 ostatni seans Doskonali superbohaterowie - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 10:25 Bajzel na kółkach - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. David Paymer, Rhea Perlman, Rachael Leigh Cook, Rod Steiger, Tom Arnold USA 1996 12:00 Dzieci niebios - film obyczajowy reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Mohammad Amir Naji, Amir Farrokh Hashemian, Bahare Seddiqi, Fereshte Sarabandi Iran 1997 13:35 Spekulant - thriller reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 15:25 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, ale zszedł z góry - komedia romantyczna reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Ian McNeice, Kenneth Griffith Wlk. Brytania 1995 17:10 Nie boję się - thriller reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Giuseppe Cristiano, Mattia Di Pierro, Adriana Conserva, Dino Abbrescia Włochy/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 19:05 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 wyk. USA 2003 20:00 ale mocne! Frantic - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, Alexandra Stewart USA 1988 22:05 Kula - thriller SF reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Sharon Stone, Samuel L. Jackson, Peter Coyote USA 1998 00:25 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 02:40 Stajnia na Salvatorze - dramat psychologiczny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Szczerbic Polska 1967 Canal + Film 07:00 Milionerzy - film familijny reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Alexander Nathan Etel, Lewis McGibbon, James Nesbitt, Daisy Donovan USA 2004 08:35 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 09:05 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany reż. Steve Box, Nick Park, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 11:35 Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny reż. Rich Thorne, wyk. Kyla Pratt, Kristen Wilson, Walker Howard, John Amos USA 2006 13:10 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 - komedia SF reż. Jim Mallon, wyk. Trace Beaulieu, Michael J. Nelson, Jim Mallon, Kevin Murphy USA 1996 14:25 Deser Kosmiczny raj - film krótkometrażowy 16:45 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 18:15 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 20:00 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 21:45 Madonna: The Confessions Tour Live from London - koncert 23:15 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:20 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Półmrok - thriller reż. Craig Rosenberg, wyk. Demi Moore, Henry Ian Cusick, Beans El-Balawi, Kate Isitt Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 Canal + Sport 07:00 1 na 1: Savo Miloąević - magazyn sportowy 07:25 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:40 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Zagłębie Lubin 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 13:40 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Chelsea - Tottenham - 1/4 finału 15:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Widzew Łódź - BOT GKS Bełchatów 18:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter Mediolan - AC Milan 22:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:05 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii: Chelsea - Tottenham - 1/4 finału 02:05 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Widzew Łódź - BOT GKS Bełchatów 04:35 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 05:10 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej Canal + 07:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. John Maguire, 2005 08:40 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 10:25 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 12:10 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 14:15 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 16:30 Gwiezdne wojny: Powrót Jedi - film SF reż. Richard Marquand, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse USA 1983 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Duma i uprzedzenie: Klasycznie i po bollywoodzku. Premiera Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy reż. Joe Wright, wyk. Keira Knightley, Talulah Riley, Rosamund Pike, Jena Malone Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:10 Duma i uprzedzenie: Klasycznie i po bollywoodzku Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 00:05 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 02:10 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 04:10 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 04:35 SuperDeser Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 05:05 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 16/24 USA 2004 05:50 Rozminować - film dokumentalny reż. Brian Liu, Mary Wareham, wyk. USA/Islandia/Nowa Zelandia 2005 06:10 Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny reż. Lisa Lax, Nancy Stern, wyk. USA 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby Doo i potwór z Meksyku - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Range rover - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Gafy i wpadki - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Chiny: Nowe oblicze Pekinu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne promienie Archimedesa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 18:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Most nad Zaporą Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o ropę: Powrót do formy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Hazardziści - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 3 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwani przez ocean - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 01:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 08:45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Meksyku - 2. dzień 09:15 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:45 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) - bieg kobiet na 10 km stylem klasycznym 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kvitfjell (Norwegia) - supergigant mężczyzn 12:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 13:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Zwiesel (Niemcy) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 13:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) - konkurs indywidualny 15:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 16:00 FIA World Touring Car Championship 17:00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 18:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg kobiet ze startu wspólnego 18:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 19:00 FIA World Touring Car Championship 20:00 Sport motorowy Rajd Kenii - 3. dzień 20:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City (USA) - pojedynczy dystans 23:00 Short track Mistrzostwa Świata w Mediolanie (Włochy) 00:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 01:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych HBO 06:30 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 08:10 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 09:45 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia kryminalna reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Salma Hayek, Woody Harrelson, Don Cheadle USA 2004 11:20 Tommy Riley - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eddie O'Flaherty, wyk. J.P. Davis, Eddie Jones, Christina Chambers, Diane Tayler USA 2005 13:10 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 14:15 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Jennifer Garner, Mark Ruffalo, Judy Greer, Andy Serkis USA 2004 15:50 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 18:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 19 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 19:25 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 20 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 21:25 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 21:55 Deadwood - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Walter Hill, USA 2004 22:45 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 00:35 W innym życiu - dramat kryminalny reż. Philip Goodhew, wyk. Natasha Little, Ioan Gruffudd, Nick Moran, Tom Wilkinson Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:15 Uzbrojeni nieletni - film dokumentalny reż. Vince DiPersio, Bill Guttentag, wyk. USA 1995 03:05 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Russell Crowe, Renée Zellweger, Paul Giamatti, Craig Bierko USA 2005 05:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 All Access: Najbardziej żenujące momenty - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 11:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 14:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 15:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Sławni krewniacy - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Jestem na wakacjach - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Ekscentrycy - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 08:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ofiary krokodyli nilowych - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali - film dokumentalny 10:00 Lamparty z Bollywoodu - film dokumentalny 11:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Moje ulubione makaki - film dokumentalny 13:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Epidemie: Biała śmierć - serial dokumentalny 16:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 20:00 Kolonia śmierci - film dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - z Danii do Szwecji - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Caja San Fernando - Winterthur FC Barcelona 09:00 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich - Gala Wieczoru 11:00 Formuła 1 - zapowiedź sezonu 12:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz AZ Alkmaar - Feyenoord Rotterdam 14:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Twente Enschede - Ajax Amsterdam 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Polonia SPEC Warszawa - ASCO Śląsk Wrocław 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Naval Maio Figueira - Boavista Porto 22:30 Piłka nożna 2. liga włoska - mecz Brescia Calcio - Juventus Turyn 00:30 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:45 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:55 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 9/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:25 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 10/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:55 Golfiarze - komedia reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Rodney Dangerfield, Bill Murray, Michael O'Keefe USA 1980 12:55 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 7/19 USA 2001 14:50 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:45 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Fantom - film przygodowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Billy Zane, Kristy Swanson, Treat Williams, Catherine Zeta Jones USA/ Australia 1996 19:10 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 2/22 USA 2005 20:10 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton USA 1994 23:00 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 00:00 Księżyc 44 - film SF reż. Ronald Emmerich, wyk. Michael Paré, Lisa Eichhorn, Malcom McDowell, Brian Thompson Niemcy 1990 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO Comedy 10:00 Kamerdyner - komedia 11:45 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska 13:15 Polubić czy po¶lubić - komedia romantyczna 15:20 Kamerdyner - komedia 16:55 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska 18:40 Polubić czy po¶lubić - komedia romantyczna 20:30 Staty¶ci 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5 21:00 Staty¶ci 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6 21:30 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna 23:20 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna 00:50 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat 02:15 Inkasent - komedia Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki, odc. 42: film 07:20 Helena i chłopcy, odc. 68: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 My jesteśmy cyganiątka: film 18:15 Rzymianka, odc. 1: film 20:20 Pasja zwycięstwa, odc. 3: film 22:00 Jeden z dziesięciu, odc. 32: serial 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Ania 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Kasia 00:35 Maksymalne perwersje 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:25 Sex Hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Sex Hotel 03:20 Night Shop HBO 2 06:30 Donald Trump – historia nieautoryzowana: film 07:55 Zobacz w HBO 08:30 W cieniu matki: film 10:15 Czekając na cud: film 11:50 Komórka: film 13:25 Magiczny duet: film 14:50 Gra w różowe: film 16:20 Rodzinna sielanka: film 17:50 Anioł Stróż: film 19:30 Dishdogz: film 21:00 Amityville: film 22:30 Wspólne zdjęcie: film 00:00 Bez ładu i składu: film 01:50 Pracownik miesiąca: film 03:25 Księga rekordów Szutki 04:45 Dishdogz: film VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Jazda po klipach 12:00 Smells like 90's 13:00 VH1 Hits 13:30 VH1 Soul 14:30 Data Videos 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 VH1 New 16:30 VH1 Hits 17:00 MTV Unplugged 18:00 VH1 Prezentuje 19:00 Rock Show 19:30 VH1 Rocks 20:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 21:00 Monografia 22:00 VH1 Prezentuje 23:00 VH1 Amour 00:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: serial 09:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 10:50 Blitzkrieg: serial 11:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 12:40 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 13:10 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Blitzkrieg: serial 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: serial 15:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 16:50 Blitzkrieg: serial 17:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 18:40 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 19:10 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Blitzkrieg: serial 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: serial 21:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: serial 22:50 Blitzkrieg: serial 23:45 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 00:40 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 01:10 Odbudować przeszłość: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Blitzkrieg: serial Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Królowie koktajli 09:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: serial 09:55 Wyszukane smaki 10:20 Hotele dla dwojga: serial 10:50 Wielkie projekty – wnętrza, odc. 2: serial 11:45 Śnieżny patrol 12:10 Śnieżny patrol 12:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania 13:35 Luksusowe rezydencje 14:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial 15:00 Królowie koktajli 15:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: serial 15:55 Wyszukane smaki 16:20 Hotele dla dwojga: serial 16:50 Wielkie projekty – wnętrza, odc. 2: serial 17:45 Śnieżny patrol 18:10 Śnieżny patrol 18:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania 19:35 Luksusowe rezydencje 20:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial 21:00 Nowi odkrywcy 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 1: serial 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 22:50 Przygoda z golfem 23:15 Przygoda z golfem 23:45 Przygody w dżungli: serial 00:10 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę 00:40 Wielkie miasta 01:35 Nad brzegiem morza 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Powrót z kosmosu 06:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 06:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 07:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 09:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 9: serial 09:55 Wszechświat: serial 10:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 11:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 12:00 Podniebne wyścigi: serial 12:50 Śnieżny świat: serial 13:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 15:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość, odc. 9: serial 15:55 Wszechświat: serial 16:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane, odc. 2: serial 17:10 Katastrofa promu kosmicznego 18:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 18:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:15 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Ultranauka 20:10 Jurassica 21:00 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 22:45 Ultranauka 23:10 Powrót z kosmosu 00:00 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 4: serial 00:25 Wiatr w żaglach, odc. 5: serial 00:50 Najlepsze samochody 01:15 Najlepsze samochody 01:40 Ultranauka 02:10 Jurassica 03:00 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 04:45 Ultranauka Planete 05:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 27: serial 06:15 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 28: serial 06:50 Bamberska pieśń. Poznańskie kuranty 07:40 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 29: serial 08:10 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 30: serial 08:45 Opiekunowie niezwykłych gatunków, odc. 31: serial 09:20 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 6: serial 10:20 Wyprawa do starożytnego Egiptu, odc. 3: serial 11:15 Mój świat tańca, odc. 11: serial 11:45 Mój świat tańca, odc. 9: serial 12:15 W jedności siła, odc. 1: serial 13:10 W jedności siła, odc. 2: serial 14:05 Znakomitości, odc. 12: serial 14:55 Niagara – niebezpieczna pokusa 15:50 Rycerze, odc. 8: serial 16:50 Oscar Niemeyer – architekt stulecia 17:55 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa, odc. 8 18:45 Historia futbolu, odc. 11: serial 19:40 Ravi Shankar 20:45 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 7: serial 21:45 Przemilczane historie lotnicze, odc. 8: serial 22:40 Madryt. 11 marca 00:45 Smak ziemi 02:15 Stwory, potwory, cudaki, odc. 10: serial 03:10 Schronienie w Ziemi Świętej Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 06:00 Dorastanie... 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 20 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 08:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 9 08:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 09:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 09:30 Życie zwierząt 10:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów, odc. 2 11:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia 12:00 Najgroźniejsze rekiny, odc. 1 13:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie, odc. 10 13:30 Życie w siodle, odc. 4 14:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze, odc. 146 15:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 9 15:30 Małpi biznes, odc. 10 16:00 Dorastanie... 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Wyprawy Corwina 19:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 2 20:00 Król orangutanów 21:00 Goryle 22:00 Spęd reniferów 22:30 Tropem tygrysów 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 00:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych, odc. 2 01:00 Dzikie Indie, odc. 1 02:00 Król orangutanów 03:00 Goryle 04:00 Spęd reniferów 04:30 Tropem tygrysów CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport: Magazine 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 News Special 09:00 World News 09:30 Revealed 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 World Sport: Magazine 13:00 World News 13:30 CNN Business Traveller 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 Inside Africa 15:30 Revealed 16:00 World News 16:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 World News 19:30 CNN Business Traveller 20:00 World News 20:30 Revealed 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 03:30 World Sport: Magazine 04:00 World News 04:30 World Report Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 Shuriken School: serial 07:35 Pucca: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:50 Monster Warriors: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 OBAN Star Racers: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kinomania 13:25 Planet Sketch: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Golf Punks: film 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Monster Warriors: serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 OBAN Star Racers: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Kinomania 19:25 Monster Warriors: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 Power Rangers SPD: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 OBAN Star Racers: serial 21:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 22:45 Król Szamanów: serial 23:10 Król Szamanów: serial 23:35 X-Men: serial Zone Europa 08:00 Landru: film 09:55 Epsilon: film 11:40 Kundun – życie Dalajlamy: film 14:00 Cinemania, odc. 202 14:25 Noc Świętego Wawrzyńca: film 16:20 Tajny agent: film 18:05 Landru: film 20:00 Nirwana: film 22:00 Kundun – życie Dalajlamy: film 00:20 Prywatne lekcje: film 01:15 Cyrkowy numer: film 02:10 Anioły i owady: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku